Data from several cancer screening studies are being collected and analyzed to gain a better understanding of the impact and consequences of such screening in various population settings, and to develop new techniques for data analysis. Section staff are involved in design, monitoring, and data analysis aspects of these studies. Screening Section investigators collaborated with the Early Detection Branch and the Research Contracts Branch in developing the major components of the PLCO Trial. This is a major trial of cancer screening in males and females for four cancers that comprise more than 50% of the incidence and mortality of cancer: lung, prostate, colorectal, and ovarian cancers. The trial design calls for a total sample size of 74,000 males and 74,000 females between the ages of 60 and 74 who are to be divided at random into a screened group and a control group. The screening techniques to be used are annual digital rectal examination and prostate specific antigen for prostate cancer, annual chest film for lung cancer, three-yearly flexible sigmoidoscopy for colorectal cancer, and annual ovarian physical examination plus CA-125 marker and transvaginal ultrasound for ovarian cancer. Contractors were chosen for the Coordinating Center, ten Screening Centers, and the Laboratory. NCI staff and the investigators at the Centers and Lab developed the trial protocol. Entry of study participants and initiation of the Pilot Phase of the Trial is planned for October 1993. The database from the HIP breast cancer screening trial was used to address several scientific and modeling issues. Issues under investigation included the magnitude and duration of benefit, age-specific effectiveness, and application to model development. Data from the NCI sponsored lung cancer screening trials were analyzed. Investigations included assessment of incidence and mortality information. Monitoring continued of a trial to evaluate testing for blood in the stool for the early detection of colorectal cancer. Section staff are involved in the International Workgroup on Information Systems in Breast Cancer Detection. The goal is development of a database containing key data elements from countries doing breast screening that could be used jointly or individually by the countries for evaluation of breast cancer detection. An initial database questionnaire has been developed and definition of terminology has been refined. Initial collection of data was begun in several countries and several alternatives for data collection in the U.S. were considered. Evaluation of screening for neuroblastoma in infants was addressed in conjunction with investigators at the U. of Minnesota. Staff consulted in a controlled study to assess the measurement of urinary catecholamine metabolites VMA and HVA as screening tests for this tumor.